Rasa's Lost Memory
by MyNameIsErikaa
Summary: Dr. Tan has gotten Rasa and lost his memory! What will the DCI Agents do to get his memory back!
1. How it all began

Dance Central Fanfiction!

Rasa's Memory Lost

Rasa: Okay, Riptide crew is the only one late?

Aubrey: Yea, Bodie had to go to the doctor..

Lima: Then why didn't she come alone?

Glitch: OH EMILIA AND BODIE ARE GETTING DIRTY!

Mo: Shut up little kiddo! You gonna do that one day bro!

Taye: Everyone just shut the heck up or imma staple your mouths up!

Bodie and Emilia: WE'RE HERE!

Glitch: Did you guys do something?

Emilia: Yea, we went to the doctor?

Glitch: TELL US THE TRUTH!

Bodie: Woah, woah little dude!

^The lights turned off^

Mo: Emilia stop pranking us! We know it's you.

Emilia: It's not me, it's probably Glitch

Glitch: Oh yea, blame the little guy!

Rasa: Okay guys time to -

^Rasa gets taking away and the lights turn back on^

Tiyanna: WHERE'S RASA!

Lima: EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP!

Everyone: WOAH!

Glitch: Awkward...

Lima: I'm sorry guys

Emilia: Shut up Lima.

Lima: Don't say shuttt uppp to your older sister!

^Rasa comes falling down from the ceiling^

Everyone: RASA! ARE YOU FREAKING OKAY!

Lima: TALK TO ME!

Angel: Rasa what happened to you? Are you okay?

Aubrey: Angel you know he is not okay!

^Rasa gets up^

Rasa: Where am I?

Taye: You're in DCI headquarters.

Mo: Let's take him to his room... where I somehow know where it is..

Emilia: Stalker...

^They all take him to his bedroom and leave him for a couple of hours alone. He then wakes up in the afternoon. Rasa walks to the headquarters where everyone one is at^

Rasa: Who are you guys. Better question is... WHO AM I?

Bodie: What you mean?

Emilia: He means why the tart are you wearing skinny jeans?

Bodie: Uh... rude guuuuuurl!

Aubrey: Psst! Rasa you're joking! Right? Better not! I can call my daddy and tell him to bring the cow...

Cow: Moo.

Rasa: All I remember is... I fell out of the sky!

Emilia: Okay? But we aren't ever near the sky..

Glitch: GUYS THE CLOUDS GOT ME!

Mo: Ah... got to go get Glitch before the crows eat him.

Bodie: I am going to go help him..

Taye: Guys... there is a note saying * Dear STUPID FREAKS,

Dr. Tan was here. Yes! I got Rasa and gave him lost memory, you are going to have a hard time getting his memory back again! Plus, I think I'm in love or something because I think Lima is cute and her sister.. Also the Mo kid is sexy (; Bye….*

Glitch: What?

Mo: ...

Emilia: One, two...'

Mo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aubrey: One... five...

Lima: AHHHH! OH MY GOD! EMILIA!

Emilia: EVERYONE SHUT THE GUM UP BEFORE I GET THE STAPLER!

^ Rasa then leaves the building and goes into his car. Lima, Emilia and Glitch run after him.^

Rasa: Is this how you drive a car?

Lima: No Rasa! WAIT RASA NO WE ARE GOING TO CRASH INTO A TREE!

^KABOOOOOOSH!^

Emilia: Everyone okay?

Glitch: I can fly!

Lima: You landed on top of the tree that's why...

Glitch: Oh, well I'm going to tell everyone I can fly...

Emilia: Okay?

Rasa: What's a tree?

^Emilia, Lima and Glitch face palmed..^

Glitch: Guys, did you know trees are made out of paper!

Emilia: You mean paper is made out of trees.

Glitch: No, I mean trees are made out of paper.

Lima: Wow, what grade is he in?

Emilia: Um...8th.

Glitch: HAHAHA! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOUS!

^They all went back to DCI headquarters. Rasa starts playing around with the computers^

Mo: Rasa... no. that's not a real mouse. It's called a mouse but it's not.

Rasa: Oh look, technology!

Aubrey: Rasa! That's a computer, not a box with a screen.

^Rasa starts playing Jenga. Lima takes Rasa off the computer. Rasa starts crying...^

Glitch: Psst! Baby!

Mo: Dude, you started crying because you lost your cookie dough.

Glitch: That was very expensive!

Lil'T: That was only 50 cents.

Glitch: NO! 50 CENT IS VERY EXPENSIVE TO GO TOO! YOU KNOW HE IS RIGHT?

Lil'T: What? Not 50 cents bro! 50 CENTS!

Glitch: Oh... I knew that.

Mo: You started crying because you lost your blanket. That was just yesterday!

Glitch: I had that blanket since I was 5 years old!

Taye: Whatever!

Rasa: Guys.. I see a cat pooping out rainbows from its butt!

Aubrey: What.

Glitch: He means Nyan Cat.. that pop tart kind of cat thing.

Aubrey: I know Glitch.. I know.

Rasa: Now it's pooping Glitch out! WHOA I'M IN THE FUTURE!

Mo: Dude… what can we do to get his memory back?

Lima: One thing….

Glitch: Sing One Thing by One Direction? Okay..

I've tried playing it cool. But when I'm loo-

Mo: NO! NOOOOO!

Emilia: STOP SINGING THAT! IT'S HURTING MY EARS!

Aubrey: I don't see anything wrong with Glitch singing One Direction! *starts dancing stupidly*

Lima: STFU GLITCH!

Glitch: You got that One Thi-… Why? I was getting to the sexy part?

Angel: No one in here but Aubrey loves One Direction… So shut up. Yeah?

Rasa: Ha! Potatoes.

Taye: We are totally going to have lost memory after we fix Rasa. Ha! You see what I did there?!

Everyone: No..

Bodie: Not at all..

Lima: We totally need to hurry this shit up guys.

Glitch: Rasa… what are you doing. You aren't a dog.. RASA NO!

Emilia: Gosh.. We hope tomorrow everything goes well!


	2. Better than yesterday

*Next Day in the DCI headquarters*

Emilia: How was taking care of Rasa at night?

Lima: The worst! I had to read him 16 bed time stories! 16!

Glitch: Mo has to read me 17 bed time stories… He can handle it.

Mo: Dude. You like seriously just embarrassed yourself! Lil G be more careful you crazy nut ball.

Aubrey: Dr. Tan has a weird mind. He can't even do the duck lips right! He looks like a girl trying to kiss someone!

*Everyone looks at Aubrey while she drinks her cup of coffee*

Angel: You don't say!

Rasa: Poof! I made magic!

Bodie: What?

Glitch: Magic. He made magic.

Bodie: I know Glitch… I know.

Lil'T: Guys. Dr. Tan is heading towards Central City! THE APES ARE COMING!

Glitch: THE APES? APES!

Lil'T: RUN TO THE CLOSET NOW! THEY BE LIKE OHHH AHHH!

Taye: They are only in 8th grade and still don't know that his army are just robots.

Mo: Yeah. Pretty much!

Emilia and Aubrey: Good Point.

Rasa: APES? POTATOES? NYAN CAT?

Lima: Do you know what potatoes are?

Rasa: Yes! A starchy plant tuber that is one of the most important food crops, cooked and eaten as a vegetable.

Angel: No manches. ( You kidding)

Lima: What are apes?

Rasa: A large primate (families Pongidae and Hylobatidae) that lacks a tail, including the gorilla, chimpanzees, orangutan, and gibbons.

Emilia: Who is Nyan Cat? Better yet what is Nyan Cat?

Rasa: **Nyan Cat** is the name of a YouTube video, uploaded in April 2011, which became an Internet meme.

Mo: *jumps up and down* YAAY! Now let's end this. He got his memory back.

Lima: Dr. Tan isn't so smart. I got it. People can only learn by what people say or do. Like how Glitch described Nyan Cat. How Taye described Dr. Tan's army. But I don't know how he got that info about potatoes. But that is it.

Taye: What is what.?

Lima: Internet. The only place people learn easily. The internet.

Emilia: Internet? What about school.

Lima: No internet. Not school. Internet.

Mo: Well what are we doing standing like flamingos! We need to get his memory back!

^ Everyone quickly works hard to get Rasa's memory back. It has been 6 days. ^

Lima: What's tomorrow?

Emilia: Monday!

Glitch: I hate Mondays.

Rasa: Monday is the second day of the week. But many people say it as the first day of the Week.

Glitch: Did you know trees are made out of paper.

Rasa: I know right! It's awesome!

Emilia: Glitch. No.. Just no.

Lima: It's almost a week and we need his memory back. We have many missions to do this week and next week which Rasa needs to explain.

Rasa: Glitch is another meaning for error and problem in your computer.

Glitch: *stays quiet* What.

Lima: He is being Rasa again! Yaay!

Glitch: I hope everything is fine tomorrow. Glitch. Error. Problem.

Rasa: Problem with my definition?

Glitch: Not at all.

Rasa: Okay. Fine with me.


	3. Great to be back

Week 1

Mo: Lima how Rasa doing?

Lima: He is doing great!

Glitch: Ha! Dirty.

Emilia: You dirty ass.

Lima: Well, Rasa isn't so like Rasa. But he will be fine when we fix him!

Taye: You sure? It's been a week!

Rasa: Did you know that everybody who believed in 12-21-12 never said anything on that date because they didn't want to look stupid.

Glitch: Yeah, right! Hehe…..

Lil'T: What a freak.

Aubrey: Guys! Looks like Rasa is BACK TO NORMAL!

Taye: What you mean?

Glitch: She means he got his memory back.

Taye: I know Glitch.. I know.

Rasa: jegtrfeioubyto3w7y548o73yivu eshhj

Lima: The fuck?

Rasa: dugfasrygfskbnoeryt7734wny6t iuydkgvjd

Angel: Rasa are you okay?

Aubrey: No Angel. He isn't.

Glitch: HE IS GOING TO BLOW!

Mo: SHUT UP HE ISN'T!

Rasa: oiryqwouhkljgshleskguwao4y52 p9yugdgakhe

DCI HEADQUARTERS! WE'LL TAKE YOU DOWN OLD MAN! WELCOME TO DANCE CENTRAL 3!

OMG!

Lima: What the fuck was that..

Bodie: I'm scared shitless right now.

Rasa: Guys? What happened? I felt like a total retard..

Glitch: Well fuck you too! * walks away*

Lima: Rasa you are back! *hugs Rasa*

Rasa: Don't hug me… never do that again.

Lima: Sorry Sir..

Mo: Dude like Dr. Tan captured you and shit was crazy! He turned you into Glitch for like a week!

Rasa: What's today?

Emilia: December 28. Why?

Rasa: EVERYONE GO BACK TO WORK BEFORE I FIRE ALL OF YOUS! MEETING AT 1 PM!

Glitch: God damn.. Rasa … High five!

Rasa: High five! Now go back to work midget.

Bodie: Let's go Glitch. WORK! NO!

Rasa: It is good to be back mothafuckers.

Lima: Oh you!

Rasa: hehehaha!

THE END!


End file.
